the end of peace and the beginning of happiness
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: five times Scorpius saw Roxanne, and one time he realised something. Roxanne/Scorpius, for the Pairings for Points challenge on the Next-Gen fanatics forum.


**the**** end of peace and the beginning of happiness**

**(five times Scorpius saw Roxanne, and one time he realised something)**

Roxanne/Scorpius

**one.**

He was in first year and she was in third. The two people he admired most, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, were giving him advice about how to spend his days at Hogwarts. They finished with, "See that girl over there? She's Rose Weasley, daughter of our- _Dad's- _school enemies. Don't associate yourself with her, and be sure to get better marks than her."

"All right," Scorpius stretched himself up to take a look at the girl. She seemed uninteresting at the least. Nearby, a dark-haired, blue-eyed girl chatted with her parents. Immediately, his attention shifted from the Rose girl to this girl. "Who's _that_?"

"I don't know," Astoria glanced over at her husband, who was now studying the girl carefully. "Doesn't look like much of a Weasley, does she, Draco?"

"More and more of the Weasleys are born without that blasted red hair," Draco spat. "I mean, look at those two Veela daughters- blonde hair, blue eyes, the lot of them. Then the ex-Ministry boy's daughter, born with dark brown hair, like her mother, though the older one has those red curls. Even Ron's son, dark brown hair like the Granger Mudblood, and Harry's two sons- black hair. It's getting harder and harder to tell. You can't assume that she's not a Weasley."

"Oh, she's a Weasley, all right," Scorpius pointed to the girl, who was straightening up to kiss a man, obviously her father. The man had bright red hair and blue eyes.

From one side of Scorpius, Draco chuckled. "George Weasley. Oh, I know him, all right- fifth year, he tried to sell me some Puking Pastilles." Turning to Scorpius, he continued, "That girl is trouble, Scorp. _Don't, _under any circumstances, associate yourself with her."

"Fine," Scorpius spat bitterly, much more bitterly than when his father had forbidden him to speak with Rose. It had only been about two minutes since he had first seen her, but she seemed interesting.

"Good boy," Astoria ruffled his hair. "We'll see you at Christmas, Scorp." She hugged him, as he mumbled, "Bye, Mum," into her robes

Scorpius leaned over to hug his dad, but Draco, who didn't appreciate physical touch, patted him on the back and then drug Astoria off with him.

Disgruntled, Scorpius followed the crowd onto the Hogwarts Express. The new first-year searched the train until he found an empty compartment. Once he had finally settled down, a knock came from the other side.

"Can I come in?" A voice called from the other side.

"Well, I suppose you're physically able to, if you're up and about knocking on compartment doors," Scorpius replied in a snarky tone. "However, _may you come in- _that is a different question altogether."

"You talk like an old man, I'm supposing you're a seventh year," The boy on the other side sighed. "Fine. May I come in?"

"I'm a first year, obviously, probably the same as you," Scorpius retorted. His cheeks flamed. "And yes, you _may _come in."

"I'm Albus Potter," The boy, who was short but muscular with dark black hair and shining green eyes, told him. Scorpius had to restrain a gasp. This boy, a first year, was the spitting image of Harry Potter from his _History of Magic _textbook. This boy was also the son of his dad's mortal enemy. Oblivious, Albus continued, "Old-fashioned name, I know. My parents don't know the meaning of up-to-date."

"Nor do mine," Scorpius groaned. "I'm called Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, but I make everyone call me Scorp."

"Wait, Malfoy?" Albus raised a dark eyebrow. "My uncle warned me to stay away from you."

Slowly, a smirk similar to his father's broke out over Scorpius' face. "My dad did, too. Fortunately, I'm not one to follow rules."

The two boys immediately hit it off after that. Despite his carefully formed appearance, Scorpius soon discovered that Albus had a soft spot for breaking the rules, just as he did.

Finally, Scorpius worked up the courage to ask, "You're related to the Weasleys, aren't you?"

"My mum was a Weasley," replied Albus. "Why do you ask? Your dad warn you against them, too?"

"Actually, yes," Scorpius snickered. "But I was wondering about one of your cousins- brown hair, blue eyes, dark skin, daughter of George Weasley-"

"Oh, _Roxanne,_" Albus laughed. "Yes, she's quite smart, actually- she's a third year. But she's quite the Gryffindor prankster- you might want to stay far away. She's pretty hilarious, you should meet her sometime."

"I'd like that," Scorpius grinned. _Third year_- that wasn't so far away.

**two. **

In second year, their _new_ (again) Defence Against the Dark Arts decided on a new method of teaching- battling, actual battles against other Hogwarts students. And not just from their year, either, no, there were students battling that were even two or three years apart, though he wouldn't pit a first year against a seventh year. Whether by luck or by coincidence, he found himself facing Roxanne Weasley.

"Scorpius Malfoy, right?" Roxanne asked, twirling her wand around as if she was warming up.

"Yes," Scorpius nodded. "And you're Roxanne Weasley."

Roxanne nodded, too. "Heard my cousin's got quite the big crush on you."

"_Albus?_" Scorpius gasped, eyes going as big as saucers.

"_No_," Roxanne tried to sound serious. But her bright blue eyes were filled with mirth, and she burst out laughing. "I assure you, my boy Potter cousin is completely straight, as far as I've seen. However, Rose Weasley is completely straight too..."

"Rose likes _me_?" Inadvertently, he felt his eyes fill with fear. Of course, Rosalie Weasley was one of his best friends, but he'd never seen her that way- she was far too boring for his life of laughter and fun.

Roxanne smacked his head lightly, in her usual joking manner. "Yes, you dimwit."

"Um," Scorpius squirmed a little bit.

Suddenly, Roxanne's eyes filled with understanding. "You don't like her that way, do you?"

"Not really," Scorpius blushed. "I feel so bad for her, of course I want to be friends, but-"

"_Rictumsempra!" _Without warning, Roxanne attacked- with the _Tickling Curse. _Scorpius fell on the ground, convulsing in laughter.

"What was _that _for?" Scorpius managed to get out through peals of laughter.

"Never get distracted, little Malfoy boy," Roxanne beamed at him. "First lesson of your real-life Defence Against the Dark Arts. Besides, we're supposed to be fighting, aren't we?" Laughing a bit at him, Roxanne turned, waved, and said, "Goodbye, Malfoy boy!"

Through laughter, Scorpius groaned. _How could such a sweet Gryffindor be so Slytherin at the same time?_

**three.**

That year, Scorpius' birthday fell on a Monday, his least favourite day. But this, he was sure, was going to be his favourite birthday- a teenager, finally!

However, all that changed once the rumours got to him in the form of Rose Weasley.

"Happy birthday, Scorp," She greeted him, patting his shoulder. "But, I have something I've got to tell you. The Gryffindor girls are planning a prank on your dorm."

"_My _dorm?" Scorpius' jaw hung open. "Why _my _dorm? There are 6 other boys' dorms, and 7 other girls' dorms, why not hit one of those?"

"Apparently the Gryffindor girls think that Dawson Nott and Allan Rosier are gits, especially after Dawson dumped Lorrie and Allan dumped Serah," Rose explained. "Roxanne told me, she's completely furious. Serah is her best friend, y'know."

"So they're pranking us because they're mad at Dawson and Allan?" Scorpius exclaimed. His face heated up. "I'd better go check on our dorm!"

Once he arrived up there, panting for breath, he immediately took in the figures of Roxanne Weasley and Serah Thomas. "Just a bit higher," Roxanne was saying. "Come on, keep going- haven't you ever spray painted before?"

"No, Roxie," Serah sighed. "I'm not half-Slytherin, like you!"

"Serah," Roxanne sounded as if she was tired of having to tell her this. "Just because the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm half-Slytherin."

For whatever reason, Scorpius was intrigued by this. Other than Albus, his best friend and fellow Slytherin, he had never heard of another Slytherin Weasley. Yes, Lucy had been Sorted into Ravenclaw, but Victoire, Dominique (barely), Roxanne, Fred, Louis, Lily, James, Molly, Rose, and Hugo were all proud Gryffindors. This made her all the more intriguing to him.

Finally, Scorpius built up the courage to speak. "Oi! What are you two doing?"

"Destroying your dorm," Roxanne laughed, still poking fun. "What does it look like?"

"Well, get out, won't you?" Scorpius said as threateningly as he could. Unfortunately, the third-year Slytherin was about as threatening as the kittens that crawled along the corridors of Hogwarts.

"No, we won't, thank you," Roxanne answered politely.

"But thanks for asking," Serah finished.

"You're welcome," Scorpius replied. "Wait, what?"

Roxanne laughed, walking over to him. "Innocent little Slytherin," she teased, ruffling his hair.

"I'm hardly innocent," Scorpius protested. "I'm just as threatening as any of you."

"Sure you are," Roxanne laughed. Scowling, Scorpius jerked the spray paint out of her hand.

He stared at it unbelievingly. "What is _this?"_

"Spray paint, it's for Muggles, but I adore it," Roxanne shook one of the two cans of paint she was holding up. Handling one of the silvery cans of paint to Serah, the two of them grinned and sprayed their paint all over the wall.

"You can't do this!" Scorpius protested. "I'll get the prefects to punish you, I'll tell them what happened-"

"I'm a prefect," Roxanne shrugged. "Not too much other prefects can do to us. Thanks though, Scorp, you're amazing."

Grinning from ear to ear, the two girls shoved their spray cans into Scorpius' hands and walked out. Wide-eyed, Scorpius stood there in shock, until the older Goyle- Benjamin Goyle- found him there.

"What are you doing, Scorp?" he roared, huge compared to the much smaller third-year. "Spray-painting your own room like some common Muggle?"

"Don't- don't kill me!" Scorpius stuttered. "It wasn't me!"

Terrified, he ran out of the room. Benjamin Goyle just shrugged. "I was only going to show him how to clean up._ Clenaro!_"

**four.**

Fourth year for Scorpius was an exciting one.

First, he got his first girlfriend in the form of Rose Weasley. Though he didn't particularly care for her in that way, all the other Slytherin lads were poking fun at him for never having a girlfriend, so when _she _asked _him _out (quite the strange situation), he agreed.

Also, he got his first kiss, though it was on the cheek.

Roxanne Weasley was lounging in the Gryffindor common room when he arrived to study (there were too many people in the Slytherin common room- it seemed that none of their parents wanted them home for holiday. Roxanne had chosen to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas). Grinning, she sat down beside him. "How's my favourite ickle Slytherin today?"

"Played any good pranks lately, Roxie?" he retorted, not glancing up from his textbook that he'd just cracked open.

"Eh, played the fake-wand exchange trick on Dawson Nott," she shrugged. "But that's basically the oldest one in the book, according to my dad. I also got Merilyn Goyle with a necklace that causes you to break out in a rash- I disguised it as a gift from a lad. Needless to say, she was thrilled and immediately opened it and put it on. I was thrilled, then. What about you? You're dating my cousin, now?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Scorpius sighed.

Roxanne cocked her head to the side, giving him a strange look. "Aren't you happy about that?"

"Happy? Yeah," Scorpius said absentmindedly.

"Doesn't seem like it," Roxanne punched his arm, though not hard. "Come on, lad, cheer up. We've got a Quidditch game tomorrow, wouldn't want Slytherin to lose because their Ickle Beater can't keep the Bludgers away."

"I'll be fine," Scorpius mumbled.

Smirking like a true Slytherin, Roxanne thumped his head again. "Cheer up, kid. Hey, I know what will cheer you up."

She leaned down and, looking a bit like the Cheshire Cat from those Muggle cartoons that Molly had told him about, kissed him on the cheek. Already, he could feel the heat rising up on his cheek.

"See you later, Scorpio!" She yelled, saluting him.

**five.**

Soon enough, it was his fifth year and her last at the school. To no one's surprise but her father's (or so she told him), she'd been named Head Girl along with Benjamin Goyle. The school was already debating how long it would take for Benjamin to ask her out.

The only one who wasn't participating in the bets was Scorpius. For whatever reason, he felt depressed all the time and spent most of his time moping in the corridors. He didn't know why- he was Slytherin prefect, much to his father's delight. However, he _had _broken up with Rose three weeks previous- he felt nothing for her.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Roxanne called, spotting him in his favourite corridor one day. "What are you doing? Moping again?"

Burying his head in his hands, he mumbled, "It's not moping."

"Look, bloke," She pulled up his head so she could look him in the eye. "What good is moping going to do?"

"None, I suppose," Scorpius sighed, sitting up and leaning against the wall miserably.

With Roxanne, there was _no _beating around the bush. She looked into his grey eyes. "Why'd you break up with Rosie?"

"I don't feel anything for her," muttered Scorpius. "I feel so bad, I really hurt her- but I can't keep pretending, y'know?"

Looking surprised, Roxanne nodded. "Exactly! You know, the whole school expects me to end up with Benjamin Goyle, but he's just a self-centred Slytherin prat- no offense to you or anything- that cares about nothing but himself and studying. He can't even take a prank! How could I ever end up like someone like that?" After a second, she looked back up at him. "Y'know, it was really good what you did that day in your third year, taking the blame for me and Serah. Thanks. Serah's grateful, too."

"You're welcome," Scorpius beamed at her. He knew his dad would be mad at him for even _associating _with this girl- she was of the enemy, wasn't she? But only by her blue Weasley eyes would you know that- but at the moment, he didn't care. She was the only one that he had ever felt this way about, and he caught himself smiling. "Are you tired of pretending, too?"

"I am," she grinned. "You know, I want to feel something for him- sort of. I want the whole school to stop bugging me to 'stop pretending and just admit that you like him'. But I can't like him like that, really, I can't. Truth is, I like another lad. He's Slytherin, same as Goyle, but he's kinder and smarter than Goyle by a long run. He's younger than me, and we don't talk too incredibly much, but I like to think that we're friends at the very least. I love to tease him about my cousin, but really, I wish he wouldn't go out with her. I-"

Blushing, Scorpius leaned over and cut off the notorious prankster by kissing her.

_(and one time Scorpius Malfoy realised something_)

As he kissed the brunette Weasley, he realised that it wasn't just to shut her up- or just because he felt _guilty_- that he kissed her. He fancied her, if not more than that.

That day at the station, when he'd rendered her 'interesting'- that wasn't just a gut feeling. The pairing in Defence Against the Dark Arts wasn't a coincidence. That prank in Gryffindor, when he'd (kind of) covered for her, it wasn't just being a gentleman. That kiss on the cheek wasn't just a friendly kiss on the cheek.

And he also realises that he should have figured this out sooner, because he's been missing out on a lot, especially 'wasting' all that time for Rose.

There's somebody out there for Rose, too. But there's somebody out there for him. And he's pretty sure that she's sitting right in front of him.

As they break apart, he grins crookedly. "So, am I the lad?"

"No," Roxanne jokes. "It's Dawson Nott."

Grinning, he chases her down the hall- 'you joker!'- and ends up falling on top of her. But he doesn't really mind, not really.

In the end, Scorpius Malfoy would rather have a girl that's funny and interesting than one that's incredibly boring.

Roxanne Weasley is funny, interesting, and the very opposite of boring.

**A/N: Well, there you go! That was for the Pairings for Points challenge on Next-Gen fanatics forum. Wow, I just wrote Roxanne/Scorpius... scary. But I actually enjoyed writing this 'older sister' Roxanne, and showing how they gradually end up together, though they were meant for each other the whole time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
